The Twelve Days of Christmas
by LuNarStar-ebi
Summary: "On the first day of Christmas, my idiot boyfriend gave to me..." Don't get me wrong. I love the wintertime. It's just that my boyfriend? He puts it upon himself to get me gifts every single day of the season. And I know what you're thinking. "What's wrong with that?" Well, let's just say that his presents aren't exactly always normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so hi everyone! I was lying on my bed one day, being the lazy person I am, when this idea hit me and I wanted to make it into a story. So we'll see how it goes =)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

I shiver while wrapping my scarf more securely around my neck, my breath visible in the cold frigid air.

And as usual he's there, sitting on the couch with a big grin on his face.

" Hi Luce!"

I sigh. " Hi Natsu. What are you doing here?" I ask, though I already know.

His smile grows wider, if that's even possible.

" I got you a present!" He says happily.

I try to be excited. " Wow, really? Thanks..."

Maybe I should explain. You see, my boyfriend, the one and only Natsu Dragneel always puts it upon himself to give me gifts every single day of the Christmas season. And you're probably thinking, " What's wrong with that? Most girls would love to have such a caring boyfriend."

I do love him and all, it's just that Natsu's presents? They're not always what you call _normal. _In fact, though the thought counts, sometimes they can be seriously annoying.

I take the gift bag from him, and join him on the couch where he's jumping up and down with excitement.

" Open it, open it!" Natsu says like a little kid.

I smile in spite of myself. " Okay, okay."

I open it and look inside. Could it be? Wait...

I hold up a totally cute Christmas sweater with little reindeer on it.

" Natsu..." I say.

" Ya?" He grins.

" Its so adorable!" I say sweetly, and my eye twitches. " AND I BOUGHT IT A WEEK AGO!"

_On the first day of Christmas, my idiot boyfriend gave to me,_

_a beautiful sweater that I owned already. _

* * *

**Hehe, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu... So did you like it? Should I continue? If I do, it will probably have 12 chapters, one for all the 12 days**

**just like the song goes. And I use really use some more ideas for the rest of the presents... Please?**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**

**- Ebi **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

**Thanks so much to Pandachan120 for giving me an idea! If possibly, I would be very grateful to everyone if you would give me your suggestions for future chapters. THANK YOU!**

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

Oh boy. Day two. YAAAY.

I sigh as I slump on the table in the coffee-house.

I kinda don't want to go home... Then I shake my head furiously.

"NO NO NO NO NO LUCY, YOU WILL NOT BE A BAD GIRLFRIEND, YOU WILL GO HOME AND SUCK IT UP NO MATTER HOW HORRIBLE IT IS!"

I look up and see that the restaurant has gone dead-silent and everyone is staring at me.

" WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

I storm out of there, pretty sure the manager will never let me come back again. Well whatever! Next time I'll find a Starbucks to crash at.

Waling home slowly, I try to brace myself for the worst. Turns out I shouldn't have. No preparing would have made me ready for _that._

As usual, a " Hi Luce!" greets me as I walk through the door.

" Hey!" I say a little-too-brightly.

" Ya, um, I'm sorry about yesterday." Natsu rubs the back of his neck nervously. " But today will be better. Really!"

_Sure it will, honey._

" Cool." I smile, not believing him one bit. " What is it?"

" Close your eyes!"

I close them willingly, silently praying to the gift gods that it won't be that bad.

" Oooooookay open your eyes!" Natsu says excitedly.

Blinking, I open my eyes and see his arms are outstretched towards me.

" Wha..?!"

In his hands are two horribly-burned fish. I gape at them disbelievingly.

Natsu says proudly. " I cooked them myself!"

_Well that explains a lot._

He continues on, not noticing the aura of evil growing around me.

" But that's not the best part! Now that you have fish in your house..." Natsu pauses dramatically, and finishes with a huge grin.

" You don't have to cook for Happy anymore!" He looks at me expectantly.

The vein on my forehead throbbing, I smirk darkly. " Oh how thoughtful of you."

He gulps, seeing what will happen next. But as always, he's too late.

" LUUUUUCY KICK!"

_On the second day of Christmas, my idiot boyfriend gave to me,_

_two burnt fish and a beautiful sweater that I owned already. _

* * *

**Okay so sorry for the wait everyone! I hope you liked it! I know I already said this, but please if you have any ideas, send them in! I could really use help... THANK YOU!**_  
_

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know I probably say this a lot, but I'm so so so very sorry it took me so long to update! Honestly, I can't wait until winter break starts...**

**To HappyAyeSir: First of all, wow thanks so much! Sure go ahead! I'd be so honored! That's be totally awesome! Actually, I'm taking Spanish in school right now, so I can understand Spanish a little bit so far =)**

**To Captainof10: Thanks for the ideas! ( especially this chapter). I'll definitely keep them in mind! Thanks so much!**

**To Nzi (Guest)- Thanks for the tip! I'll try to pay better attention. Thanks!**

**Thanks to-**

** Kari Hitsugaya, XxSummerIcexX ( who helped with the last chapter, thank you! ), HappyAyeSir,Captainof10, Hater of priests (Guest), 13shiroyami, Nzi (Guest), GoldenRoseTanya, sereneskydragonslayer, and YinYang32 for reviewing! **

**And thanks to everyone who favorited and followed also! ^^**

**It took me a while to come up with this chapter, and its probably not my best and its kinda short, so I apologize. Next time will be better, I promise. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

"Another day, another torture." I mutter to myself, burying my hands deep in my pockets.

" It's just for another week or so Lucy," I remind myself. " Then it'll be all over, and you can go back to the peaceful days where the only thing you have to worry about is paying your rent."

I start dragging my feet towards my apartment. Ah. Home sweet home. I enter in the apartment, and for the first time, ... he's not there!

" Wow, has he finally decide to give up?!" I think to myself, but then shake my head. " No, he wouldn't give up that easily. We're talking about Natsu here."

Just then, a creak of footsteps on wood echoes throughout the apartment. _Huh?! Is there someone else in here but me?!_

Suspicious I grab a random kitchen utensil and hold it above my head, ready to whack a stalker.

I hear the footsteps come closer, until they sound like they are right behind me. _Wait for it..wait for it... NOW!_

I whirl around, and bring down the pan on the stranger's head, just to have my hand stopped in midair.

" Lucy? What are you doing?" He asks, looking puzzled. " And why do you have a frying pan in your hand?"

" Uhhh no reason Natsu!" I quickly hide it behind my back. " Where you'd go?"

Thankfully, this distracts him.

" I went to go get your present!" Natsu smiled. " And I KNOW you'll like this one!"

" Ok," I said, now even more nervous. " Let's see it."

He grins and holds out a bouquet of 3 gorgeous white flowers.

I take them in shock and look at them disbelievingly.

" Oh my..."

" Do you like them?" Natsu says, a little scared.

" I love them!" I say, bending down to smell them. " Where you get-"

I suddenly sneeze. Then again. And I start sneezing repeatedly, my face starts to swell, and my skin feels like its on fire.

" Uhh, Lucy are you ok?" Natsu asks, worriedly.

" Natdu," I croak. " These wouldn't habben to be spring cresses would dey?"

" Um, ya why?" He wonders, clueless.

I death-glare at him.

" You idiot! I'm allergic to dese!"

_On third day of Christmas my idiot boyfriend gave to me,_

_three allergenic flowers, two burnt fishes, and a beautiful sweater I owned already._

* * *

**Hehe so I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading!**_  
_

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok hi everyone! It's finally winter break! Whoo-hoo! ^o^**

**Anyway, I don't think I can finish this story by Christmas... after all it's in two days! I apologize for my laziness in not updating faster.**

**But since Natsu is giving gifts all twelve days of the Christmas season, I still a week or so right? =)**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**

**This short chapter was done a rush, so I'm sorry if it isn't as good.**

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

" Where the heck is that idiot!" I mutter to myself, my breath visible in the frigid air.

Its Day 4, and where am I? Frozen to a park bench.

Maybe I should explain. I was woken up at the crack of dawn by my loving boyfriend, who told me to meet him here at noon.

" I swear if he's not here in 5 minutes I'm gonna-"

I froze, noticing a familiar pink head jogging my way.

" Hi Lucy!" Natsu says, holding something behind his back.

" Hi Natsu." I sigh, ready to go back home. _Let's get this over with._

" Ok before you do anything, can I borrow a pen?" He asks.

I stare at him. " What?"

" I SAID," Natsu says impatiently. " Can I borrow a pen?"

I glare at him.

" Here!" I say, pulling a pen out of my bag and chucking it at him.

Natsu catches it, and turns around, while i hear sound of him scribbling something.

" Ok!" He grins. " Hold out your hands."

_Oh boy._

I hold out my hands, and he places some sheets of paper in them.

I look at them closer. _HUH?!_

The words "Natsu Dragneel" are written crookedly on each piece of paper.

" It's my autograph!" Natsu says proudly. " Now you can give it to all your friends!"

I glare at him, dumbfounded. _Can someone really be so idiotic and terrible gift-prone!?_

I crumple up the papers, furious, and throw it at his head.

" NO ONE WOULD WANT THAT!"

_On the fourth day of Christmas my idiot boyfriend gave to me,_

_four unreadable autographs, three allergenic flowers, two burnt fish, and a beautiful sweater I owned already._

* * *

__**Thanks to XxSummerIcexX for giving the idea for this chapter! **

**Please, if you have any ideas for future chapters, add them in your reviews or PM me. Thanks!**

**I'll try to post the fifth chapter later today, but I might not be able to. We'll see.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas Eve everyone! **

**So tomorrow I'm going on vacation with my family. So I might not update for a couple days. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**

**Thanks so much to Disappear500 for giving me many awesome ideas! I can't wait to write them =)**

**Anyway, so I hope you all enjoy your Christmas tomorrow! Happy Holidays!**

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

I yawn, stretching my arms while I walk towards the kitchen. _Day 5...Wonder what Natsu's gonna do today..._

I freeze, staring at the sight that stands in front of me, whistling " Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer".

" Um Natsu?" I ask, trying not to burst out laughing. " Why exactly are you wearing a apron that say **Kiss the Cook**?"

He grins a little too proudly for a teenage guy wearing a flowery apron.

" Because, today I'm going to make you breakfast!"

I sweat-drop.

" Um sweetie, that's really thoughtful of you, but I don't think that's a good idea.." I warn.

" Don't worry Luce! I took some lessons from Mira! I got this! Here go sit on the couch, and I'll call you when it's ready."

" Ok.." I say apprehensively, and turn towards the living room where I sprawl out on the couch.

20 minutes later, the smell of burning food wafts in from the kitchen, and smoke fills the air.

" Natsu! NATSU! What's going on?!" I scream, running into the kitchen.

" Lucy!" I hear him yell through the smoke.

" Wha?!" I stare at the raging fire burning on the stove-top.

" INCOMING!"

I'm blasted with thick, white foam.

" YOU IDIOT! AIM IT AT THE FIRE, NOT ME!"

A minute later, I stand there drenched in my burnt-down kitchen, fuming while glaring at a guilty-looking Natsu holding a fire extinguisher and a plate of what looks like black rocks.

He grins nervously.

" Want some pancakes?"

_On the fifth day of Christmas my idiot boyfriend gave to me,_

_five scorched pancakes, four unreadable autographs, three allergenic flowers, two burnt fish, and a beautiful sweater that I owned already._

* * *

**Haha Natsu will you never get it right?**

**Anyway, I apologize this chapter is really short, but since I'm getting ready for vacation tomorrow, I don't have that much time to update. Sorry!**

**Once again, Happy Holidays! Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Back from my trip! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!**

**Sorry this is so short and not very good due to the fact that I still feel drained of energy. I promise the next one will be better.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

I splash some water in my face, peering in the mirror, and grimacing to see how I look.

Its been six days so far..

Honestly, if I didn't love him more than anything in the world, I would have dumped Natsu a LONG time ago.

I groan. " I can't wait until this is over..."

Just then, I hear the doorbell ring.

" Coming!" I say half-heartedly, while tiredly shuffling towards the door.

But what I saw then was more than enough to wake me up with a start.

I creak open the door to find Natsu standing there with six... geese?

" What the?!" I stared.

" Hi Luce!" Natsu grinned. " Look what I got you!"

_Yes honey, only an idiot like you wouldn't notice._

But Natsu, being the never-disappointing moron continues on.

" See I got you something useful! Now you never have to buy eggs again!" He smiles proudly. " But wait that's not all!"

_Oh great there's more?_

" Look what I taught them to do!" Natsu blows a whistle, and all the geese line up on my front doorstep and start quacking noisily.

" Its your very own geese opera! TAA-DAA!"

I gape at him, not sure whether to laugh or cry.

But instead, I do the smart thing. The responsible thing. The loving girlfriend thing.

I slam the door in his face.

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my idiot boyfriend gave to me,_

_six geese a-singing, five scorched pancakes, four unreadable autographs,_

_ three allergenic flowers, __two burnt fish, and a beautiful sweater that I owned already._

* * *

**Well thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! I feel so happy! I almost have 50 reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!**

**Anyway, so I felt like updating again really fast =)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

" Natsu," I said, trying to stay calm. " I can't see anything!"

" Don't worry Luce!" I hear his voice in front of me, and his hand tighten around my wrist. " I've got you."

_Yes, that totally assures me. _

One question. Do you think its, well, _normal_ when your boyfriend sneaks into your room in the middle of the night, tells you he has an awesome surprise for you, blindfolds you, and starts dragging you off to who-knows-where?

Ya, I didn't think so.

I can't believe its only been a week so far... And I have another five days of this..

I sigh inwardly.

_Ok Lucy, you know what they say- If it's worth having, it's worth waiting for. _

" Would you atleast tell me where we're going," I ask, defeated.

" Guess!" Natsu laughs childishly.

_Patience...Patience is key..._

" The guild?" I pick the most obvious answer.

" Nooooope!"

I can't see anything, but I'm sure he's smirking. Oh how I'd love to wipe that silly grin right off his face...

Just then, Natsu lets go of my hand.

" We're here!" I feel him unwrap the blindfold, and I blink, looking around in astonishment.

" Wha... Oh my..this is amazing!"

Natsu has brought us to a hill near the rainbow sakura trees.

I sit down on the grass and stare up at the midnight sky happily, gazing at the twinkling constellations that are in perfect sight.

Natsu sits down next to me.

" Do you like it?" He asks.

" No... I love it!" I say, smiling at him.

" Great!" Natsu says. " Because that's not all!"

_Say what, now?_

Suddenly, from behind the trees, Gajeel pops out holding a guitar.

" What the?!"

" Don't worry Luce! I asked him to come."

Gajeel clears his throat. " Ahem... this one is for the bunny-girl and Salamander."

_Oh no._

" Anyway, I call this... 'Best Friends'."

" Colorful, colorful,  
Shooby doo bop!  
Tremble with love, steel gray metallic!  
Doo doo doo shalala..."

I cover my ears trying to block the screeching.

Finally. the song ends.

_Yes!_

I applaud, my claps somewhat forced.

" Well, um, that was interesting.. Thanks Gajeel. But we maybe should go now, right?"

I look at Natsu hopefully.

" Don't be silly Luce! He still has to do six more songs!"

_On the seventh day of Christmas my idiot boyfriend gave to me,_

_seven songs a-screeching, six geese a-singing, __five scorched pancakes, __four unreadable autographs,_

_ three allergenic flowers, two burnt fish, and a beautiful sweater that I owned already. _

* * *

**LOL!**

**Don't you guys just love Gajeel?**

**To Disappear500: Thanks so much for giving me the idea for this chapter, and the previous one too! Btw I'm pretty sure I did the list for the previous chapter... Hmmm.. well if I didn't, sorry! I did it this time =)**

******Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**

******Also, thanks for reading!**

******Please review!**

******- Ebi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Very sorry it's been so long, but because of New Years and all, it got kinda crazy...**

**BTW, HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR'S, ALL! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**

**Anyway, sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

"Okay, Lucy, hang in there. He's doing it for you.. he's doing it for you.." I chant to myself as I walk towards the guild.

I wince outwardly as I hear the everyday chatter of the market people buzzing in my ear. After last night, I'm pretty sure I went partially deaf..

I had never thought it was possible for someone to injure you with their love. Then again, with Natsu, anything is possible..

Sighing, I reach into my pocket and pull out the scrap of paper I found on my bedside table.

_Yo Luce!__  
_

_Slept well? _

_Anyway, when you're ready, head on over to the guild! We've got a surprise for ya! ^o^_

_-Natsu _

" Let's get this over with." I mumble to myself, and push open the guild door.

" Huh?"

The entire guild is empty except for Mira, who smiles and takes my hand, guiding me towards an empty seat in front of what looks like a stage.

" The program will begin shortly. Please wait here, Lucy." She says kindly, then disappears into the back room.

_What?_

Just then, I'm blinded by a spotlight flashing onto the stage, and I hear.. Master's voice?

" Allow me to introduce the Broadway-worthy crew performing... 'The Strangers' Rendezvous."

_Dear spirits, save me now..._

Just then, Erza and Natsu march onto the stage.

Natsu looks at me and grins, and I smile weakly and offer a thumbs-up.

" Ahh, you there! Stranger! What brings thee to these parts?" Natsu says over-dramatically.

Erza stiffens, and she visible sweat-drops on the stage.

_This can't be good.._

" What says you, Gertrude! How's the weather?!" Erza babbles randomly.

Natsu (or Gertrude) looks confused for a moment, then stares at Mira, who was frantically waving a sign behind me, saying "IMPROVISE!".

" Yes, stranger, how the cold wind, um, smells our very soul! What a meeting in this, uh, a.. place?" Natsu says lamely.

" Judy, I must ask you, what have you done to your hair?! IT LOOKS FABULOUS!"

" Uh.. right, well would you like to go have some.. uh.. you know.. food?"

" Your touching concern really means a lot to me you know that, Ursula?!"

" W-wanna catch a movie instead then?"

" Oh Barbara, stop! You flatter me too much!"

This continued on for a few more ridiculous lines until I saw Mira face-palm and yell "CUT!".

" AND TAA-DAA!" Natsu and Erza bow nervously.

I clap, trying to look enthusiastic.

" Wow, that was, uh, special!" I say, sweat-dropping.

" You really think so?" Natsu asks hopefully, while I see Erza sigh in relief.

" S-sure!"

" Great!" He says happily. " Cause we're doing seven more!"

_On the eighth day of Christmas my idiot boyfriend gave to me,_

_eight skits a-dreadful, seven songs a-screeching, six geese a-singing, five scorched pancakes, _

_four unreadable autographs, three allergenic flowers, two burnt fish, and a beautiful sweater that I owned already._

* * *

**LOL! I'm cracking up reading my own story...**

**Wish Gertrude good luck when this is over, guys. He really needs it... **

**Thanks to Captainof10 for giving me that idea! I had so much fun writing that! =)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	9. Chapter 9

**First I wanna say I'm really really sorry it's been so long since an update! I have final exams coming up and other stuff, so I apologize.**

**But I want to say that I am NOT giving up on this story. I know its not really Christmas season anymore... But it's still winter! '-'**

**I promise, I'll finish this story before January! No doubt about it! Thank you so much!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**

**To my friend XxSummerIcexX: Dude! Thats such an awesome idea! Now I have to use that! **

**To Maricel (Guest): Haha I'm glad you liked it! Your review made me laugh as well! =)**

**To sereneskydragonslayer: Seriously?! Wow! Then I'll definitely have to watch it! Thanks so much! ^^**

**To Captainof10: Hehe last chapter was one of my favorites too! Thanks for the help!**

**To AznMelody5678: Yup! Don't you think Lucy should buy a pair of earplugs? They would really come in handy! **

**To ashlieswifty: You're so right! I can just picture Natsu doing all these things! The fact that he tries so hard but fails is endearing and annoying at the same time, huh? Thanks! Your review made me happy! And I promise, I'm working on making the chapters longer! **

**To Disappear500: Thank you! I'll try my best! Your ideas really help me a lot! :)**

**To theabridgedkuriboh: I know right? If I was there, first I'd probably run to the market, buy a bag of tomatoes, start pelting them, grab a camera, and take a bunch of pictures! Then make sure Natsu doesn't do something so stupid that Lucy seriously dumps him. Lol =)**

**To Shan282: Thanks! For reading, reviewing, but most of all supporting me! **

**Phew! Ok now onto the story!**

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

" Lucy! Luce! Luu!"

I grab a pillow and try to muffle out his annoying voice.

" Lulu! Luigi! Lucas!"

I sit up and death-glare at him.

"WHAT?!"

Natsu grins sweetly at me.

" Get up! We're going somewhere!"

I groan, but get up anyway, knowing he won't give up until I do.

Brushing my teeth, I call, "Wer arl ee oin?"

"You'll see!" Natsu calls back.

I splash some water in my face, grab a sweater, and meet him at the door.

I sigh, longingly looking back at my warm and comfy bed as I step outside in the bitter winter air.

Natsu jumps from foot to foot impatiently while I lock the door to my apartment. Sticking the key in my pocket, I turn towards him.

"Alright, let's go."

Natsu starts walking, and I follow him, shivering. Suddenly, I feel a warm arm wrap around me, and I look up to see Natsu grinning at me. I smile back, a slight blush on my face, looking around at the desolate streets. _Yup. All the smart people are inside, all cosy, while I'm following this idiot around knowing that it will backfire on me somehow..._

" We're here!" Natsu voice interrupts my thoughts, and I look up.

" HUH? What are we doing here?!"

Natsu ignores me, and rings the doorbell.

And the door creaks open.

" Yo Lucy. And Flamebrain."

" What's up Snow-cone?" Natsu says.

" What's going on?" I stare, totally confused.

" He asked me to help," Gray states, nodding towards Natsu. "By the way, you owe me for this." He says to him.

Natsu glares, then mutters an "I know."

"Good." Gray smirks.

" Alright, let's do this." He walks past us outside, holding what looks like a small jewelry box, places it on the ground, and slaps his fist against his hand.

" Ice Make... sculpture!"

A bright flash of light makes me squint, and when my vision clears, I gasp.

In Gray's hands are nine tiny ice keys. Each one is beautifully crystal-like, and elaborately detailed.

" They're amazing!" I exclaim happily.

" Not bad Stripper." Natsu grudgingly admits.

Gray shrugs and wipes his forehead, but grins while he picks up the box and carefully places each key inside. He then shuts the lid and starts to hands it towards me.

" Wow! I'll treasure them forever! Thanks Gray! And Natsu," I add, seeing his annoyed expression.

" They won't melt unless you stuff them in an oven or something, but they're really fragile, and almost impossible to make, so you should be careful not to-"

Gray was cut off by a familiar-sounding wail.

I turn around to see a fuming Juvia pointing her finger accusingly from behind a tree.

_Oh great._

" Juvia, this isn-"

Juvia interrupts angrily.

" Don't lie to Juvia! Juvia thought you weren't her love rival anymore!"

" I'm not your rival Juvia!" I plead.

" Juvia saw it with her own eyes! Gray-sama was... was..."

Tears start pouring down Juvia's face.

" Gray-sama was proposing to Lucyyyy!" She wails.

" WHAT?!" Natsu, Gray and I all scream in unison.

I stare at the oddly ring-sized box in Gray's hands.

_IS THAT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE?!_

Juvia begins to cry uncontrollably.

I start to shake my head rapidly, trying to calm her down.

" No no you've got it all wrong!" I yell, only to find myself swept away by the flood of Juvia's tears.

" AGHH!"

" LUUUCY!" I hear Natsu's voice over the sound of rushing water.

Eventually, I'm sitting there, drenched head to toe with Gray wiped out and a sniffling Juvia sobbing, " Gray-sama! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

_Can this day get any worse?_

" L-Lucy?" I hear Natsu's hesitant voice next to me.

My head snaps up, and I turn to stare at him.

" What?!"

" W-well um.. you see.." Natsu holds out the box towards me. " T-they.. broke?"

I stand corrected.

_On the ninth day of Christmas my idiot boyfriend gave to me,_

_nine broken keys, eight skits a-dreadful, seven songs a-screeching, _

_six geese a-singing, __five scorched pancakes, four unreadable autographs, _

_three allergenic flowers, __two burnt fish, and a beautiful sweater that I owned already._

* * *

**Haha, Juvia, Juvia, Juvia... You and your misunderstanding stalker skills...**

**Anyway, thanks to Captainof10 for helping me with this chapter!**

**Also, I got a email today, saying that this story has gotten nominated for OoComputerFreakoO's contest for The Best Story of 2012!**

**Whoever nominated The Twelve Days of Christmas, thank you so much! That made my day, no doubt about it! I'm soooooooo happy! ^o^**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! So this is the revised chapter ten. I was getting a lot of questions about this, so here what my plan was.**

**The ocean was supposed to be like when Gray froze it in OVA 4... Or like near the polar ice caps where there are blocks of ice in the water.**

** But I totally get what you guys are saying that it doesn't make any sense. After all, Magnolia doesn't seem like a freezing place like Antarctica... lol.**

** So I decided to re-write chapter ten with an alternate ending, and here it is! Hope its seems more natural to you! **

**To theabridgedkuriboh: Hahaha yes I'm sure he totally could have... but Natsu has to be an idiot right? Haha sorry it didn't make much sense... hopefully the alternate ending will be more logical =) Thanks!**

**To DarkXFeatheredCosmic: Ya, Natsu is a total moron isn't he? And poor Lucy.. All those "G's"! Hahaha, and yes to your question, Natsu will be finally be picking up his act in chapter 12, but you'll have to wait and see! Thank you! ^^  
**

**To sereneskydragonslayer: Thinking is something Natsu is really not used to, huh? In fact, him asking out Lucy must have been a rare act of genius! LOL. Anyway, thanks so much! =)**

**To XxSummerIcexX: Hehehe I had so much fun coming up with their names! Lawls.. Anyway, almost there! Hehehe.**

**To axlorg89: Awww thank you! That means so much! I doubt mine would be as awesome as the real Fairy Tail, but still, thanks nonetheless! =)**

**ToCaptainof10: Hahahah ikr? Your review made me crack up so hard I fell out my chair and my family started staring at me like "What the heck is wrong with you?" Hehehe thanks so much! :D**

**To Disappear500: It's not impossible if you believe in magic -wink-. LOL no it is kinda impossible except for like in the polar ice caps, and so that's why I had to revise this chapter for you guys! Hehee =) And sorry they didn't drown, but Natsu has to do something idiotic doesn't he? Thank you for everything!**

**To ZeldaWithAShotgun: Yup we all love Natsu don't we? Except Lucy at the moment... but she'll find it in her heart to forgive him, won't she? Probably... lol... thanks!**

**Onto the alternate-ending chapter!**

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

The entire part of the ocean that meets the sand is frozen over with ice, and looks like glass. And honestly, if I wasn't so annoyed the moment, I would actually think it was pretty.

"Natsu?" I smile a little too sweetly at him and we sit on one of the freezing stone benches. "Why are we at the beach? IN WINTER?!"

" You'll see! Wait for just like oneeeee more minute..." Natsu says cheerfully.

I glare at him and make a fist, probably going to regret what I'll do next when Natsu's life is saved by a sliver B.M.W. pulling up next to the sidewalk.

" What the?!"

I stare at the strange man who steps out of the car wearing an expensive suit and silk tie.

" AHHH! IT'S GORDON!" I scream, standing up pointing at him.

" Nice to see you again Miss Heartfilia." Gordon says, trying (and failing) to sound charming.

" YA, WELL IT'S NOT NICE TO SE YOU, BUDDY!"

He sighs.

" I see you haven't changed at all."

I death-glare at my ex.

"Listen pal! I thought I told you to never come near me again! You're the one who dumped me! Anyway," I turn to narrow my eyes at a dangerously-close-to-becoming-an-ex Natsu. "Why are we here?!"

" I'll tell you when the rest get here!" He grins.

_Oh no. I have a bad feeling about this._

Nine more expensive cars later, we're all standing there, me, Natsu, and ten really annoying ex-boyfriends.

I look at each well-dressed creep with distaste.

" Gordon."

" Gregory."

" Garrett." _  
_

" Georgeman."

" Gibson."

" Gerardo."

" Gafar." _Now he was seriously a weirdo..._

" Gabriel."

" Garfield."

" Gilbert."

Natsu starts cracking up. "THEIR NAMES ALL START WITH G!"

Sighing, I ignore him and turn to stare at all ten of the "G's".

"What are all of you doing here? I thought I made it clear I did not want to see any of you again in this lifetime after what you all did!"

" Hey, it wasn't us," Gafar says, holding up his hands.

" Ya!" Gerardo adds. Or was it Gilbert?

" It was him who told us to come." Georgeman says, pointing towards Natsu.

I whip my head around and glare at him.

Natsu sweat-drops.

" Don't worry Luce! This is your present for today!"

" And how exactly is this a present?" I ask through gritted teeth.

" We're gonna drown them all!" Natsu says happily for such a dark statement.

" WHAAAAAT?!" All the "G's" scream and start running around crazily in a circle.

"Really? ALRIGHT!" I tackle Natsu in a hug.

"But how exactly do you plan on doing that?" I ask him, a little wary.

Natsu grins and points towards the ocean.

I glance around for a sec, then turn around to glare at Natsu.

" Awww sweetie thanks so much, this is so thoughtful of you!"

Natsu, noticing my expression, takes a cautious step backwards.

" But," I continue, walking towards him while cracking my knuckles. "You forgot something. Something very important."

" And what's that, honey?" Natsu says sheepishly.

I grin and point towards empty spot where the ten "G's" used to stand and the BMW's, Fiats, and Porsches speeding away.

" YOU DIDN'T TAKE THEIR CAR KEYS!"

_On the tenth day of Christmas my idiot boyfriend gave to me,_

_ten exes drowning (almost), nine broken keys, eight skits a-dreadful, seven songs a-screeching, six geese a-singing, _

_five scorched pancakes, four unreadable autographs, three allergenic flowers, two burnt fish, and a beautiful sweater that I owned already. _

* * *

**Hehe I had a lot fun coming up with all of the "G's" names! **

**Thanks to Disappear500 for giving me this idea!**

**Ok so if I have time, I'll come back today to try and post chapter 11... if I can come up with it. LOL..**

**Hey you you're reading,**

**And sorry I'm lazy, **

**But if you got an idea,**

**send it in please maybe?**

**And this story will be finished by next week. I promise on Natsu and Lucy's relationship! And that is a very important thing...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**- Ebi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo! **

**Ok, so second-to-last chapter you guys! Wow.. I'm still shocked! Thanks to everyone!**

**Alright, IMPORTANT MESSAGE! So I was getting a lot of questions about the last chapter, so I decide to re-write with an alternate ending to it that hopefully makes more sense. Feel free to check it out!**

**Hey.. I've been wondering... Does anyone ever read these author notes? Or do you guys just skip down to the story? Hmmm.. Oh well. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. That'd be Uncle Hiro.**

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

I stand on the porch, gaping at the sign on the front door of the building.

"Shady Oaks...Magnolia Retirement Homes?"

" That's right!" Natsu says proudly.

"Ok," I said, half-puzzled, and half-annoyed. "Why are we at a senior citizen community?"

"Wait and see!"

Natsu grins and pulls me through the door and and stops at the front desk where the looking-close-to-an-emotional-breakdown receptionist glances up at us from the cover of her "HJNTIYG!: He's Just Not That Into You Girl!" magazine.

" A-Are you Mr. Dragneel?" She whimpers.

"Uh, yeah."

"GO RIGHT AHEAD!" The hysterical woman burst into tears.

" Umm... ok?"

We speed-walk past her and enter a room full of the elderly.

" Hi Martie! Hello Danna!" Natsu begins to greets everybody.

" Hi Natsu!" They all chorus, and turn back to what they were doing earlier.

" Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" A kind-looking woman seated in a chair asks me.

" Yes, thats me.." I say, confused.

" Ahh Natsu has told us so many good things about you! I'm glad we get to see you in person."

" It's nice to meet you.."I felt a slight blush creep on my face.

_Really? That idiot talks about me? _

I turn towards Natsu who was currently talking animatedly to an old man in the corner while making crazy hand gestures and eating from a nearby bowl of fruit. I roll my eyes and shake my head affectionately as Natsu begins to choke randomly on a grape and the old man whacks him repeatedly on the back with his cane. _He's an idiot alright, but he's my idiot._

" Hey Natsu," I call, once he had dislodged the piece of fruit from his windpipe. "You still didn't tell me what's going on!"

" Oh.. yeah.." He gasps for breath. "It'll make sense to you in just a sec.."

" ALRIGHT, listen up!" Natsu shouts, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

He grins and throws an arm around my shoulder. "This is my girlfriend Lucy, the one I told you guys I about!"

" Hello." I smile.

" Ohhh what a pretty young lady!" One of the old ladies croon. " Ahhh but I was MUCH prettier when I was young!" She snorts.

" Thanks?" _I'm not sure what to say to that.._

They all scrutinize me carefully, and I take a small step backwards.

" Your skin's a bit pale, honey, don't you think?"

" Maybeeee?"

" Oh and your hair.." Another adds while shaking her head.

_What's wrong with my hair..._?

" Tsk tsk... what about her clothing? Talk about a fashion-don't!"

_What the heck?!_

" Those shoes.. You should have left them on the wicked witch, sweetie!"

_OK THAT'S GOING TOO FAR OLD LADY!_

" Don't forget that makeup! Where'd you get it done dear? The carnival?"

_ I'M NOT EVEN WEARING ANY MAKEUP!_

" In my day, I certainly never..." One of them launches into a back-story, while the others continue to comment rudely about my appearance.

" Wow, look at you guys bonding!" Natsu beams widely while walking towards the door. " I'm gonna go visit Philippe down the hall, ok?"

" Wait Natsu, shouldn't we leave soon?" I ask hopefully, looking back at the eager-to-insult-me old women. "Visitors can only be in here for 20 minutes right?"

" I already thought of that!" He says proudly. " That's why I booked all of the visiting hours for today!"

_Say what now?! _

Natsu waves happily and disappears down the corridor.

" See you in 11 hours Luce!"

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my idiot boyfriend gave to me,_

_eleven hours of insults, ten exes drowning (almost), nine broken keys, _

_eight skits a-dreadful, seven songs a-screeching, six geese a-singing, _

_five scorched pancakes, four unreadable autographs, three allergenic flowers,_

_two burnt fish, and a beautiful sweater that I owned already._

* * *

**LOLZ Lucy's getting insulted by a bunch of old ladies... ahahahaha! :D**

**Anyway, only one more chapter left! It's gonna be good, so look forward to it guys! ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hey, you you're awesome,**

**And I'm sorry I'm lazy,**

**But I'll try to update soon so,**

**drop a review please maybe? **

**- Ebi**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Alright, I am so so so so so so sooooo sorry. This chapter was meant to be put up last Monday. I know, I know! Its already been a week. But this chapter didn't really come out the way I wanted at first, so that's why it took me so long. If I had posted it then, it probably would have had a horrible ending.**

**I can't believe it... it's the last chapter! Amazing! Thanks so much for all your support!**

**axlorg89: Good guess! Are you right? You'll have to read and find out!**

**Disappear500: Lol I'm sorry that was misleading. No I'm not related to Hiro. I'm just really crazy and weird so I call him Uncle Hiro ^^ But you know? I wish I was related to Hiro, because if I was, I could totally ask/force him to make Natsu and Lucy get together!**

**sereneskydragonslayer: Lucy seems to be at her patience limit herself, huh... Hehe =)**

**Dragonet731: Hahahaah you're right! I think that's ironic, Natsu using his brain for once while still being an idiot! **

**Captainof10: Hehe I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get it stuck in your head ^^ To tell the truth I hate the song myself.. You can blame the radio for getting stuck in MY head! Hmm wow! I guess a lot of people have a good idea of what's going to happen in this chapter.. let's see if all you geniuses get it right! :D**

**Collaborative Lady: Heh that's true, I guess there isn't much NaLu throughout the story as a whole.. Well, that won't be a problem with this chapter! ;)**

**AznMelody5678: They were really rude, weren't they? Poor Lucy... No one can backtalk an old lady can they? LOL but I think I might if they really offended me...**

**LaynieCakes: I'm glad you like it =) And thanks for reading author notes, even if other people might not!**

**All you guys are great predictors XD**

**Oh just a warning, this chapter takes place a little bit in the future. Not too much though.**

**Aright, the finale we've all been waiting for... Chapter 12!**

* * *

**LUCY POV:**

I wiped my forehead, slumping down on a chair in the corner, setting down the paint cans I had lugged all the way from the basement.

" Phew.."

I groan as I hear Natsu voice arguing with the FedEx delivery guy about shipping and handling prices.

" WHAAAAAAT?! $5.99?! ARE YOU TRYING TO SCAM ME?! HUH?! NOOOO! YOU LISTEN TO ME, BUDDY, I-"

" NATSU," I holler to my idiotic fiancé. " JUST PAY THE POOR MAN!"

" FINE!" He yells back, as I hear him grumbling about his money being stolen.

That's right. You heard me. I said fiancé.

I look down at my left hand which now wore a delicate twelve-carat gold ring set with pink diamonds, and start smiling, remembering that twelfth day.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_I sighed, hearing the doorbell and going over to open the door, mumbling to myself all the way. "It's the last day Lucy," I muttered. "Just hang in there." _

_I opened the door, and blinked, looking down at a kneeling Natsu holding a velvet box._

_Wha...?_

_Natsu looks at me nervously, but then an expression of determination appears on his face._

_He clears his throat. _

_" Uh.. Luce? I.. I know these past few days probably haven't been all that great. Not great at all, actually. __And I know that I'm not exactly the great boyfriend you deserve. But I also know that I love you. A lot. More than your bed, or your food, or fighting Gray." Natsu begins to ramble. " And, I'm really sorry that you had to suffer all these days because I'm terrible at giving presents and just because I wanted to show you how much I love you, but kinda made it seem like I don't like you which is so not true because you're the most important thing in my life and I don't know how I'd survive without you, but I know I'm probably the luckiest person in the world for getting the chance to meet you because you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me-"_

_He pauses to take a breath._

_Is he really..?_

_" I'm glad I met you Luce. And I'm really glad you decided to join Fairy Tail, So I could get to know you. But most of all, I'm very very glad you decided to give me a chance and went out with me. I don't know what I did to get the chance to love you, but I'm forever grateful that at least I didn't mess up that."_

_I feel tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over. _

_"So," Natsu says, starting to lose his confidence, and fumbling with the box, opening it to show the ring. " Um.. uh..." He starts sweating. "Would.. would.. I mean if you want, you know, cause its totally your choice and all! Hahahaha!"_

_I try to stifle a laugh. _

_" WOULD YOU MARRY ME, AND BE THE MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN, AND GIVE ME THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?!"_

**- END FLASHBACK -**

I laugh, remembering his awkward, but romantic proposal.

" That was probably the sweetest thing he ever said to me.."

" Hey Luce!" Natsu walks into the room, holding various paintbrushes and rollers.

" Have you seen the paint ca-" Natsu cuts off, looking down at said cans near my feet.

He frowns at me, while I give him an innocen smile.

" I thought I told you not to carry the heavy stuff," Natsu scolds, half-angry, half-concerned.

" Are you ok? Do you need something? Should I call a doctor?" He stares at me, trying to find something wrong.

I roll my eyes at him. Overprotective much?

" I'm fine Natsu," I complain. " The nurse said I could still move around you know."

He sighs. " Alright, but I don't want you in here. What if the paint fumes hurt the baby?"

I glare at him, crossing my arms. " I'm helping painting, and that's final!"

We have a staring contest for a few minutes, neither of us backing down until Natsu sighs and and puts his hand over his eyes.

" One wall. You get to paint one wall, and that's it."

He opens the blue paint can, and hands me a brush. I grab it, and step on a stool.

" Be careful!" Natsu warns, the worry evident in his voice.

" Yeah, yeah." I begin to paint, my brush making pale strokes on the white wall. On the opposite wall, Natsu begins to do the same, now and then looking back to make sure I'm alright.

I hum to myself, trying not to get annoyed by his watchful gaze.

" This is it." I think. " This is our family. Mine and Natsu's."

I smile.

" Um Luce?" I hear Natsu's voice say.

" Ya?" I say distractedly as I continue to paint happily.

" Um well, I kinda tripped.. over the paint can.. and it kind of spilled..." He says sheepishly.

I whip around, and stare in horror at the spreading stain on the carpet. My beautiful, brand new carpet.

My eye twitches as I chuck my brush at Natsu's face where it leaves a bright blue mark on his forehead.

" YOU MORON!"

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my idiot fiancé gave to me,_

_a twelve-carat ring (plus a lifetime with him), eleven hours of insults, ten exes drowning (almost),_

_nine broken keys, eight skits a-dreadful, seven songs a-screeching, six geese a-singing, five scorched pancakes,_

_four unreadable autographs, three allergenic flowers, two burnt fish, and a beautiful sweater that I owned already._

I fell in love with an idiot. He's annoying, overprotective, and makes my life very crazy. But.. I wouldn't have it any other way.

After all... a guy who doesn't do anything all day is boring.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Okay, so who caught the FMA reference at the end? High-five!**

**Good job to those who guessed it right or got close to guessing it right!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who supported me with this story, not matter how overdue it was! **

**I'm sad to let this story go (It was fun writing!) but I have some good future fanfic ideas as well which I'm looking forward to writing ^^**

**Please review!**

**Till next time!**

**- Ebi**


End file.
